The present invention relates to sheltered recreational and lounge seating and more particularly to a chair or lounge enclosure that provides a wind barrier for the user so that the sunbathing season may be extended into seasons not normally compatible with outdoor sunbathing.
In the northern latitudes of the United States, the sunbathing season is rather abbreviated due to the early onset of fall weather and the late arrival of spring. A sunny day can provide enough warmth even in the off season, but the relative warmth of the sun is usually more than offset by the chilling wind. However, if one can obtain shelter from the chilling wind, the warmth of the sun can be sufficient to allow sunbathing.
In the past, flexible tent-like structures have been utilized as wind barriers. However, these structures typically require some assembly and usually do not provide a satisfactory wind barrier. Also, the flimsiness of the structures makes them very susceptible to damage or movement by the wind.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stable and rigid enclosure for a lounge chair so that a sunbather may be completely sheltered by the wind and yet have access to the sun's warming rays.